A Sympathetic Ear
by gawilliams
Summary: Bones seeks out some advice of her own.  Companion piece to my Good Advice story.


_What if Bones was bothered by Booth's strong stance on having any home they buy being a 50/50 division as to paying for it? What if she was still confused about his worry about their kids seeing him as his Dad? Would she turn to someone for advice? Naturally, but the question I had in my mind was whom? I considered Sweets and dismissed that out of hand. Then I considered Gordon Gordon. He was a real possibility, but in the end my original hesitancy prevailed as she is leery of the soft sciences even now and despite the fact that she respects Gordon Gordon. In the end I turned to my old friend and standby Father Mitch for this one. I hope you enjoy the conversation I developed. Gregg._

_Disclaimer: I don't own, or profit from, these characters or franchise. No copyright infringement is intended._

"Here we are," Father Mitch said as he set a cup of tea in front of Temperance Brennan. "I must confess that I was a bit surprised at your call. I hope nothing to serious is wrong."

Brennan smiled. "Nothing as you imply, but a problem nonetheless," she told him. She took a sip of the tea. The blend was excellent and she made a mental note to get the name of the specific blend before she left. "Booth and I have decided to purchase a house."

Mitch's brows raised. "Congratulations," he told her sincerely. "I was under the impression from Seeley that he was not planning on living with someone until he got married."

"The realities of our situation changed, or rather, our perspectives of them have," Brennan replied. "I must confess that a significant part of the problem was always me. I have been on my own for such a long time, the thought of cohabiting with someone was uncomfortable at best. I have come to better understand the benefits of such a cohabitation, though, and am now very much inclined to take this step."

Mitch was very pleased. The changes for the better in Temperance were quite obvious. The brittle, abrasive woman he had first met a number of years before had been replaced by a confident, strong woman. She was still the holder of her strong opinions on any subject, but her receptiveness to other ideas was much broader now. In essence, she had become a much more complete person, and at the same time much more complex.

"While I must confess to wanting to see you and Seeley one day marry, I can offer my support for your desire to become a genuine family, with a family home," Mitch told her. "But obviously there is something bothering you, or I daresay you wouldn't have called me."

Brennan chuckled as she took another sip of tea. "You sound like Dr. Sweets," she chided with some amusement. She was pleased that she could see the humor in such observations, and knew that it made her relationship with Booth much easier than it would have been a few years before if they had not wasted so much time. Perhaps the time lost, though, had made the long term relationship they were embarking on now possible. She would have to ponder that further when she had some time to consider it.

"I will take that as a compliment," Mitch replied, knowing that he was setting himself up for a comeback, but was intensely curious to see what kind of reaction he would get. He had his own warped sense of humor that needed expression at times, after all. He had always believed that a priest was first and foremost a man, with all the foibles and faults that implied, including an off sense of humor.

"Then I may have to reassess my favorable opinion of you and simply deduce that you are practicing a soft science, or in your case a facile mythology," Brennan shot back, knowing he had been hoping she would respond in such a vein.

"Then I withdraw my former statement, and take mild issue with such a judgment as to who I sound like," Mitch humorously backtracked. He enjoyed the banter with Temperance. Her stinging rejoinders were always interesting to hear and be the subject of, at least when done in good humor. Lord help him if she ever got genuinely angry with him.

"I actually have two issues to ask your opinion on, and both are somewhat interrelated," Brennan told him, bringing the focus back to the reason for her being here.

"Alright," Mitch said, placing the banter in the background and putting on his more serious hat. Temperance may not be one of his parishioners, but she was a friend, and her lover slash significant other was one of his parishioners and his closest friend. She deserved his utmost attention.

"When we were looking online at some possible homes to purchase, Booth said that it had to be 50/50 on paying for a home," Brennan explained. "I'm not sure I understand why given my personal monetary worth. In addition to that, Booth, when we were debating whether to get a home, said that it was important to him that our child not think that he was his anything like his own father was. I don't understand that statement as Booth is most definitely not his Father, whether literally, or by comparison. I'm afraid that both issues may be needlessly narrowing our potential options when it comes to having a home that will be of genuine benefit to our child."

Mitch listened as she said this and pondered a moment. He could see several issues as opposed to just the two principal ones, but he also needed to make sure that what he said would make sense to the ever logical, and hyper-rational Temperance Brennan. Her intellectual focus and talents served her well in most instances, but when it came to such normal issues as relationships with all the illogic and irrationality involved, she tended to not understand.

"Why don't I discuss the latter issue first?" he suggested. At her nod of encouragement he continued. "Regardless of who we are, or our station in life, we are all influenced, positively and negatively, by our past experiences. You yourself have been impacted by the time you spent in foster care. Seeley, likewise, has been impacted by the abuse he suffered at the hands of his father. Each of you has certain desires with respect to how you wish to conduct your child's upbringing that are influenced by those factors. You wish to make sure that you are there for your children and make sure that there is no hint of abandonment. Seeley wants to make sure that there can be no hint of abuse, or even the fear of abuse within his children. Both of those desires requires a loving, positive home environment."

"But we both agree on that," Brennan replied, a bit confused. "I have always considered Booth an exceptional parental figure, as evidenced by his interaction with Parker and the opportunities he tries to give his son. It didn't make sense to me to get angry like he did when I suggested moving into my apartment. That wouldn't foreclose purchasing a home together, and it would end the so-called split time we have had thus far when it comes to our living arrangements."

"But is your apartment something he has contributed to?" Mitch asked. "This also leads into your first issue, but it ties them together. Seeley knows you have money. Enough money to provide an exceptional life and home for your family. But Seeley's fears arising from his own upbringing, and the fact that he believes a family is made from hard work and shared sacrifices, the key word being shared here, makes his desire to have a home in place before the child is born, and also making an equal contribution to the physical structure of the home itself."

Brennan thought of something that Booth had said the week before when they were in bed and she was looking at the $3 million home. It brought a slight smile to her lips. "He said we'll make our own memories," she said, thinking she understood the import of that simple phrase fully for the first time. "So are you saying that I should back down and begin looking only for homes within a range that Booth could pay 50%?" she questioned.

"Now I didn't say that," Mitch told her, making sure she understood he wasn't saying anything of the sort. "I think the two of you need to begin to talk more about what each of you brings to your relationship, and the family unit, as you are looking into any home you may choose to purchase. Perhaps that 50% can come from something other than money. Seeley may not be receptive at first, but it would allow for some honest discussions about what is the true stumbling block that seems to be holding each of you back."

A sudden epiphany struck Brennan. "Booth's the heart person and I'm the head person," she murmured, knowing it was just loud enough for Father Mitch to hear it. "If one can't give 50% in more monetary, material things, then they can give their 50% in the more intangible emotional elements that contribute to a successful family," she mused.

"Perhaps not so black and white, but essentially that's true," Mitch smiled. He could see the positive growth that had taken place over the years in Temperance, and it was in his own mind a genuine gift from God being bestowed upon her. She may not be pleased at such an observation, so he kept it to himself. Maybe one day she would be receptive. A Priest could always hope. He finished his cup of tea. "More tea?" he asked.

"No," Brennan said and stood. "I have a great deal to think about, and even more to discuss with Booth."

"I hoped our little discussion helped in some way," Mitch said as he escorted her to the door.

"While I may not believe in God, and your religious views are not something I subscribe to, you always have a way of looking at things that provides some key insights that are of value," she told him.

"I'm here anytime you need to talk," Mitch told her. He smiled as he watched her walking to her car. He could imagine that at some point Seeley would be coming in and wanting to discuss all of this and more. Fortunately he had some practice for such conversations with the ones he had with Temperance. Now if he could only convince Temperance to have a belief in God. _**That**_ would be a discussion to remember!

_A/N: The response to all of my Father Mitch stories has been phenomenal. I decided to add this one and make it part of an arc which I started with _Good Advice_ with Booth discussion with Pops. Also in this one I wanted to show that while humble, and the very definition of a parish priest, Mitch is able to have a sophisticated discussion with Bones. I hope I accomplished that with this one. I hope you enjoyed this one. Gregg._


End file.
